Legend Of Spyro: Awakening
by DarkeDrake
Summary: Two weeks After DOD, War returns to the Realm. It will take an outcast, a hero, a shadow, and a traitor stop the awakening of evil.
1. Prologue

**The Legend of Spyro: The Awakening **

**Disclaimer**

**Drake: Darke and I don't own Spyro... I own Darke, but everything else belongs their respected owners.**

**Darke: Hey, watch it bub. But yeah, sorry.**

* * *

><p><em>I thought it would end... once we were free of the curse of Maleifor. I thought it at ended, and I could be free to live my life. But I was wrong once more.<em>

_The awakening had begun. The return of dragonkind. It all started with one dragon._

**Prologue: Darke Arrival**

"Son of a dritch." A dragon cursed. He was black dragon with gold spikes growing out of the sides of his head. His black scales glowed, leaving a tint of purple.

Gold spikes grew from out of the dragons back, and at the end was a gold, curved tail blade. His wings were gold. But the shocking thing about his wings was that on the edge of upper part of the wing was three talon like claws, on each wing. He had gold eyes, and large snarl. The reason for this snarl was in fact because of him being surrounded by apes. They threw ropes around Darke, tying him up.

"I dare you... just try it." Darke growled. The apes backed away nervously. But then their leader spoke to them in their old tongue and the howled in joy.

"You think you can fight me huh?" Darke grinned. "Sadly for you... drop dead."

The Apes turned and laughed and began to circle around. Before they could attack however a horrific scream entered their ears, filling them with dread. They turned around to their leader, who was rollling one the ground, screaming for help. They rushed over, but the leader was already dead. Silence dominated the group until one of them spoke in Dragon.

"Dragon?" The Ape asked quietly.

"Yes, primate?"

"Did you do this?

"Yup."

"Let him go." The Ape who had spoken yowled to the others. They stared in shock but shook their heads. The Ape turned towards the dragon, in fear.

"Don't worry... **you **will be safe." Darke replied, as the rest of the creatures began falling dead around the primate and dragon. Darke broke free of the ropes with a laugh.

"You are a smart ape for trying. At least you know how to understand when you lost a battle." Darke grinned, smirking. The Ape gulped.

"I won't kill you... in fact, I'll help you. There is a nearby ape colony that themselves are free of the curse. They have made a deal with the dragons of Warfang to live in co-existence. I'm heading for the dragon city Ape, but if you want to go there I can lead the way." Darke said with a confident smirk, his snarl a thing of the past.

"It's Morain" The Ape said.

"Huh? What?" Darke said, confused.

"My name isn't Ape. It's Morain. Morain Formee" Morain said. "And I'll take you up on that offer drag- what is your name?" Morain asked.

"Darke. Darke of the Losrio Tribe." Darke nodded. "So Morain, we go to the colonies..., then we forget we ever met. But just so I understand... you know you can't rejoin the ape army now... so please make sure you really want to work with me, this may be your only chance to back out."

Morain scowled. "Look, all I want dragon is to never talk your kind again. Apes and dragons never mix. Lets go, before I look at all the apes you killed with one sentence and try to run away." Morain growled, and walked south, where the valley of Avalar was, and so was the city of Warfang. Darke shrugged, and ran after him.

"Wait up Ape!"

* * *

><p><strong>In Warfang<strong>

"Spyro... wake up." Cynder nudged the dragon with her nose. The black dragoness had six silver horns growing out of her head, magenta wings, and an iron tail blade. Her green eyes shined with amusement at the scene of Spyro snoring. _Well, at least he had a good reason for once to sleep._ Cynder thought with a small smile.

The battle of Maleifor still had some effects on the purple colored dragon. Two weeks ago Spyro used all of his power to rebuild the world, and the effects were taking its toll still. But of all people who needed sleep, Spyro deserved it the most.

"What is it Cynder, did Sparx insult your weight again. You look as amazing as ever." Spyro mumbled, still half asleep. He didn't notice Cynder blushing.

"No... the Guardians want to talk to us about something... something big." Cynder explained. Spyro then shot up, as if in shock.

"Really, then lets go!" Spyro said, eager. He rushed off. Cynder just stared at the dust flying. Cynder groaned.

"How did I fall in love with such a naive guy?" She asked to herself. Sighing, she exited the room **slowly**, enjoying the sight of the dragon city of Warfang.

**A/N and D/Q (Darke's Questions)**

**Drake: Cool right! Okay first off. I wanted to make an Ape a main character. Why? To show that one, the apes are as chaotic as dragons... some are good, some are bad. 2. Do you know anyone else who has done that? No? I didn't think so. Also I feel that Spyro is still childish in a way. He is still a teen. A heroic one, but still a dragon teen. I want to make Cynder the logic, and Spyro the heart and soul... Sparx is the humor... somehow. Anyway read, review and stuff. See ya.**

**Darke: Here I am. Welcome to D/Q or Darke's Questions. Each chapter I will ask a question about what you want to see in the characters. You answer the question and sooner or later we will add you idea into the story... with some editing. **

**Question of the Chapter is: Which P.O.V. Do you wish to see more of? Spyro/Cynder? Or Darke/Morain? Leave a review to tell my Boss and me!**


	2. Darke Mission

**Drake: I don't own Legend of Spyro, all I own are my own characters... also first time back stage, Morain!**

**Morain: Idiots.**

**Darke: Not him.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Mission<strong>

Cynder entered the 'temple' of Warfang, avoid hateful glances of dragons, Moles, and cheetahs. Three days after the world was reformed, dragons in small numbers began returning to Warfang. However all of them hated Cynder... well except for two.

"Hey Cynder!" A cute, female voice stood out. Cynder looked up to see Ember, the pink dragoness. Cynder smiled. She also saw Flame, a red dragon, walking behind Ember.

"What's wrong, Spyro looked at your tail or something?" Flame joked. Cynder rolled her eyes. Ember and Flame were the only two new dragons that were nice to her. Ember scowled at Flame's remark.

"Leave Cynder and Spyro out of your jokes Flame." She said. Ember had hear about Spyro's exploits, and had a small crush. However, she soon realized that Spyro only had eyes for Cynder. Ever since then, Ember had been like a sister to Cynder.

Cynder laughed. "I'm fine, I'm just enjoying the view of the city." Cynder sighed.

"It's amazing, right?" Ember and Flame nodded.

"Anyways, I got a meeting with the Guardians, got to go!" Cynder said, remembering that she had the meeting. "If you see Sparx, insult him for me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Temple of Warfang<strong>

Spyro sat on the temple floor, looking at the Guardians. Cynder walked in, smiling.

"Did I miss anything?" She smirked. Spyro grinned.

"No, but I missed you."

"Oh, I know you missed me."

"Will you both stop flirting and listen?" Terrador boomed. Spyro and Cynder stared sheepishly and sat down.

"Now we can finally start. As you both know, dragons are nearly endangered. Maleifor almost destroyed all of dragon kind. However, we also know that small pockets of dragons DID survive. But know the pockets are disappearing. But another major problem in this situation is the world itself!" Volteer began saying in a fast paced tone.

"Because of you fixing the world Spyro,, quite good at doing so I may add, bordering on the amazing, impossible, improbable, oh... I lost track. Anyway, the world itself has been reborn. New continents, new landscapes, even new oceans!" Volteer said in a excited voice.

"YOur ability has not only saved the world, but remake it. Remarkable, amazing, I-I can't even describe it.. lost track again... my apologies. " Volteer bowed.

"Anyway, Your mission is more of two missions. 1st part of your new mission is to scout the world, discovering the new lands. Your second part is to look for more dragons!"

Spyro stood up. "Are you sure?" Volteer nodded.

"Yes." Cynder stood up as well.

"Two Weeks and already we need to go on another adventure? Damn it." Cynder said jokingly.

Spyro grinned. " But now we can spend more time together." Spyro said with a smile.

"You got that line from Sparx didn't you?" Cynder accused playfully.

"He is the one who taught me how to flirt." Spyro said, with a smirk.

"No wonder it isn't working." Cynder said sweetly.

Spyro laughed. "Are you sure Cyn?"

THe Guardians stared the two and groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Valley of Avalar<strong>

Darke stared at the intoxicating scenery around him, flying high. "To bad you can't fly Morain!" He mocked. The grey ape ignored him for the most part. They had been traveling together for 8 hours and he was already ready to kill Darke. He sat down, and took a book out of his bag. Darke landed.

"So... we making camp or something?" Darke asked.

"Why don't we relax? This is a beautiful valley. Why not relax for a while?" The grey ape said. His orange eyes glinted in the sunlight. Darke shrugged, and stared at the ape. "What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"What's that?"

Morain looked up.

"You don't know what reading is?" Morain stared.

"I've heard of it, I just never knew what it was." Darke said, angry. Morain but his hands up in a 'wait a sec' position.

"Look, reading is basically a story, except you can print on paper instead of memorizing it." Morian explained. Darke stared and grinned.

"Can you teach me to read?" Darke asked. Morain stared. _Teach him... to read? Ah what the hell it could be fun. _ Morain thought.

"Sure, why not." Morain grabbed a piece of paper. He drew the alphabet on the paper. "Do you know how to say A,B,C?" Morain said, pointing at each letter with a black piece of a torch. Darke stared.

"I know the alphabet... so A,B,C,D... right?" Darke said, drawing the letters out. "Which means that letter must be E." Darke said. "Show me more!"

**2 hours later**

Morain then learned good traits about Darke. One was that if Darke is curious about something, he will listen better than any student. Second, he learned fast. Darke had learned how read(and write) in under two hours. That was pretty good. Morain stared at the setting sun. Darke had gone out to hunt food. Morain grabbed some food out of his bag. He grinned. _Maybe, just maybe I might like working with this idiotic dragon after all... as long as he know the boundaries. _Morain thought.

Darke was hunting for rabbits when he saw them. He heard the drums first. **"Boom,Boom,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM"** The sound went, scaring the rabbit away. Darke looked around to see the noise that ruined his catch. What he saw wasn't good. "Damn it." Darke hissed. The Ape Army had come. Darke then turned around and flew backward, toward Morain. The sooner they left, the better they had chance of getting further ahead.

Morain was eating when Darke returned.

"What is it, Darke, couldn't catch somethin-" Morain stopped when he saw Darke's face. His face was filled with anger, hatred, and a bit of fear.

"What?" Morain asked.

Darke gulped. "The Ape Army is here... in the Valley." Morain stood still.

"Goliath damn them!" Morian cursed. He then sighed.

"We need to move quickly then." Morain picked up his bag, and looked at the rest of the food.

"You hungry? I'm full. Eat the rest if you want." Darke stared, and pounced at the meat, swallowing it whole.

"Mmmmgh." Darke said.

"Okay, where were we. Oh yeah evil Armies. Lets get out of here!" Darke said, flying up into the air... to be pulled down again by Morain. Darke turned, looking for some answers.

"You idiot! You can't fly with them around! They might see you" Morain growled. Darke gulped.

"Sorry."

Morain groaned. "Were doomed."

* * *

><p><strong>Cynder's Room<strong>

Cynder sighed. The Guardians had told them that tomorrow she and Spyro would leave to explore the new world and find dragons.

"Hey Cyn." Cynder turned to see Spyro smiling. "Mind if I come in?" Cynder rolled her eyes.

"Your my friend Spyro, not to mention my... boyfriend." Cynder tried out the word. It didn't feel right. She loved him, but the word just didn't feel right. Spyro stared.

"You didn't answer my question." Spyro said.

"No, I don't mind." Cynder said. Spyro walked over.

"You really want to stay don't you?" Spyro said

"No! I mean, I just want to live my life... no more adventures." Spyro smiled.

"Then let me go alone."

"No! I have to come with you... you could get hurt!" Cynder roared, pouncing on Spyro.

"I want to stay but I want to be with you... argh it's so hard to-umph" Cynder's ramblings were cut short by Spyro kissing her quickly. After they broke apart Cynder stared.

"I got to stay with you Spyro." Cynder finally said. Spyro grinned.

"Good, so tomorrow we go."

* * *

><p><strong>Void<strong>

**_Years I have waited, Years I have watched. But now my anger hold know bounds. The creatures born in my name are selfish, pathetic creatures that deserve DEATH!_**

"Yes oh Creator." A figure in the darkness bowed. "My armies march toward the dragon city."

_**And the sacrifices?**_

"All but one found."

_**WE NEED THEM ALL!**_

"I know, I was simply informing you Creator."

_**Hmm... this will take some thought. Go... send this army against my traitorous children.**_

"Oh yes oh great Gol-"

**_NEVER SAY MY TRUE NAME! NEVER!_**

"I apologise Creator, I apologize!" The creature cowered.

**_GO! NOW!_**

The figure ran.

**_Soon I will make my children suffer for locking their creator in the void..._**

**A/N**

**Drake: AWESOME STUFF!**

**Darke: I can't read?(Growls.)**

**Morain: Now you can!**

**Drake stared: Yeah...**


	3. Darke Legends

**Drake: Sweet, I'm on a roll.**

**Darke: Today we learn Darke's elements and of the ape army leader(somewhat) **

**Morain: We don't own The Legend of Spyro. IF we did, would we make Skylanders?**

**Drake: HEllS NO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Goliath and the Traitor<br>**

**At the River (One hour after Chapter 2)**

"Uh, Morain?" Darke said with a sigh.

"Ergh…. What Darke." Morain growled through his teeth.

"I know we are trying to escape and all… but why are you stack those rocks?" Darke said.

"Seems silly." Morain turned. Already he was asking stupid questions.

"This river cuts straight through the path. If I push these large rocks in through the river, it could delay them. I'm done anyway. Lets go." Morain said, getting up.

"The dragon city is a three day trip from here!" Darke exclaimed.

"That army is too fast, **we** will be cut off from the city!" Darke said with anger.

"What can we do then! Launch a campaign against the army? We will be slaughtered!" Morain growled.

"Unless you can make them run away in fear, or set fire to their camps we can't delay them! You don't look like a fire dragon to me!" Darke mused.

"I'm a dark dragon…. Got that right?" Darke responded. Morain nodded.

"Dark Elements are made out of Fear, Shadow, Servitude, and Flexibility." Morain stared.

"Flexibility?" Darke grinned at the comment.

"Morain, we need to delay that army by at least two days. Enough for them to need to resupply their forces correct?" Morain nodded.

"But we can't enter the battle, we would be killed… right?" Darke asked.

"YOU THINK? It doesn't matter, we can't beat them!" Morain yowled. Darke smirked.

"Morain…. You forget I have a special ability. Servitude is a dark element, but its power only controls the mind, I can't make them kill themselves. However my other ability can do a lot more. You saw it." Darke explained.

Morain widened his eyes. "They dropped dead…. You made the mind die?"

"No, I told the mind to stop sending signals to the apes organs, thus causing the creatures to shut down. But the best part of the ability is range. We can attack them from afar!" Darke grinned.

Morain stared. How did this dragon, presumed an idiot, think about this plan. "And if they see us?"

"Hello, dragon of the darkness here! I'll make us invisible using Shadow!" Darke grinned.

Morain stared. "We have a plan then?"

Darke grinned. "Better than rocks in a river in my opinion."

Morain sighed. "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>In the army camp<strong>

"We settle here for tonight my friends." A creature spoke around the army. He wore a cloak that surrounded his whole body, and his eyes were glowing yellow. The only thing that show what type of creature he was his reptillian claws. He stood on two legs, and all the apes stared at their prophet.

"Hello, oh Holy One." The Apes bowed.

"My friends, relax. Soon we shall cleanse this world of the plague that is dragons!" The creature yowled.

Across from the camp was Darke and Morain, guarded under the dark element. Invisible to everyone but themselves, they watch the creature.

_Still don't get why we are getting this close._ Morain thought. _Darke said "I want to know what we are dealing with." I think he just wants to mock the apes. I would if I was under their noses._

"Tonight we mourn the passing of Todae Sucs, a honorable ape who died fighting 5 cheetahs. 10 cheetahs attacked, only 5 remained. I know in my soul that Goliath has given this ape paradise." The creature said.

Darke looked confused. _Goliath? That's a dragon god, I'm sure of it…. Goliath, Goliath, Goliath was the first dragon, but he had no wings. But he one day fell in love with a winged beast call Gaia. They had seven children, each one element. But Goliath feared the first child, for he, like Goliath could wield all the elements-_

"And so he tried to kill his first son, the purple dragon for betraying him. But the last dragon born defeated Goliath in hateful manner, and banished him for all eternity." The creature said.

Darke stared. _That's not how I remember it. Goliath attacked first, and the last dragon born saved his elder and defeated Goliath, but sacrificed his life in the process. But he couldn't join the worlds aura because he had used his life force to seal Goliath. These are lies!_

"My friends, my allies, why do you think I tell you this? Because, because this is a new world, and we need guidance! Only Goliath can do that! So we will BRING HIM BACK!" The creature yowled, and the apes began to roar.

Darke froze. Morain stared in shock. Then all hell broke loose.

Cheetahs appeared out of nowhere and began attacking the apes, and the cloaked figure ran away. Darke snapped out of his stupor and attacked, losing his invisibility. Morain groaned and began slicing Apes. The apes screamed, running around the camp.

Darke dodged attacks from archers and focused his dark elements in to earth and toward the veteran apes. The earth sprang from under the veteran's feet, turning into jagged, rocky, spikes. They screamed as the rock, glowing with dark aura, pierced from the bottom and straight into the brain. The apes looked around, with no leader to help them, they were clueless. Morain charged, ducking cheetah blows and apes, searching for the cloaked figure.

_What did he mean, bring him back? What the hell is going on here! _Morain growled, cutting through every ape he could find. The feeling of the primates blood sickened him. He saw the cloaked figure. Running, the figure screamed. "Retreat, retreat!"

The apes turned and followed the figure, until all were gone.

Darke stared. "That was the ape army we were worried about? 5 leaders killed and they fall like dragon teeth? Pathetic." Darke said.

Morain walked over. "Yes, yes indeed….. oh come on!" Morain said as the cheetahs began to surround him and Darke.

Darke stared. "Umm…. We come in peace?"

* * *

><p><strong>At Warfang (Night)<strong>

Cynder opened her eyes to see Spyro cuddling with her. She laughed softly and got up. She turned…. And stepped on Sparx, who was sleeping near them.

"SPYRO THE EVIL SHE-DRAGON JUST CRUSHED ME!" Sparx yelled. Spyro kept sleeping, oblivious to his brothers torture. Cynder sighed and picked her foot up. Sparx looked cranky.

"I still can't believe he likes you of all people." Sparx groaned. Cynder grinned devilishly.

"Well Spyro told me when I was still evil and was about to open the door for Malefor's return, right before the battle you said I was sexy." Cynder teased. "Spyro must agree with that statement."

"Aw man… he told you, seriously? Huh…. You one this round Cynder." Sparx sighed in defeat.

Cynder smirked and walked away with a laugh. She flew around the city, staring at the stars. She didn't notice the dragon above her.

_There's the bitch that helped kill us dragons off._

Cynder stared at the moon and sighed. "I wonder if I'll ever be accepted as a dragon.

_No... no you won't._

The dragon ready it's claws. Cynder breathed in the fresh air.

"Tomorrow I go to fix my mistakes... maybe then they will forgive me."

_No we won't... and no you won't!_

Cynder sighed and looked up.

The the dragon pounced. Cynder stared and dodged.

"What the hell?" Cynder exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like, Black Terror!" Cynder froze. It was all the dragon needed.

"Just chill." Cynder felt her entire body go cold.

"No I won't..." Cynder managed to say before everything went dark.

The dragon grabbed the frozen Cynder with it's talons.

"Time for payback... a lot of pay back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Drake: That was awesome. Yes, the voice from Chapter 1 was Goliath. But who is the traitor in Warfang?**

**Darke: Not telling! Also, Originally this was called The Darke Elemental, but because didn't do much elements the title was scrapped. So yeah, Morain and Darke are surrounded, The apes are trying to free Goliath, and Cynder has been attacked by a vengeful dragon.**

**Morain: Great, more backstory. Anyways see yah!**


	4. Darke Meetings

**Legened of Spyro : Awakening**

**Chapter 3: Darke Meeting's**

Darke laughed. "Well, mister cheetah… could you let me go?" Darke laughed nervously as he felt the rope tighten around his neck.

"They don't listen to you…. a smart thing to do." Morain said in a bored voice. He was a gray ape wearing black armor and carried around a backpack, and a giant sword. The sword was called Bastet. But as of now, his sword and backpack had ben stolen from him, and his arms had been tied up.

"You are to be judged by Chief Fang." A cheetah muttered.

"Chief Fang? But Prowlus is the-" Morian started, but was cut off by a growl from the same cheetah.

"Don't speak his name. He sided with the dragons and our **great ** leader Fang revolted. " The cheetah growled.

"Huh, racist fools." Morain muttered. Darke laughed

"Your one to talk, Morain." The cheetah growled once more.

"Were here. Shut up, and follow the damn rules while your alive." Darke raised an eyebrow.

"That is it, I'm getting out of here." The cheetah turned and then froze, feeling his body freeze up." Darke laughed as he cut through Morain's ropes, .

"I thought I would have to use my ability on apes, not on cheetah's, don't you think?" Darke joked as Morain obtained his weapons and supplies.

"Lets get out of here and- whats that smell?" Darke said oddly. Morain turned.

"What smell?"

"Smells like an ice dragon, but its covered in a dark dragon's smell." Darke said

Morain looked up to see an ice dragon fly away with a small, black scaled dragon.

_Black scaled dragon… BLACK SCALED DRAGON! Only one black scaled dragon exists in this world! THATS _"That's Cynder!" Morain said, not noticing Darke bunching his legs.

"Okay Morain you need to get on for two reasons. One, my spell is fading fast, so get on!" Morain followed Darke's instructions and jumped on his back. Darke flew up immediattly .

"Second reason? Were going after that dragon!" Darke growled. He blasted through the air.

"What? Why?"

"That's Cynder. We don't know whats going on, but she's now frozen, and the ice dragon is running away from the city. You're the smart one Morain, do the math!" Morain groaned.

"Always the hero, right?" Morain asked. Darke nodded.

"Yup, and look, were almost there." Morain stared at the ice. He also felt Darke activate the Shadow Element. If he jumped of Darke and attacked the ice dragon with Bastet, the ice dragon might let go of Cynder.

"I have an idea, when I say go, zoom right past the ice dragon, I'm going to jump and attack the ice dragon and make let go of Cynder, then you catch Cynder with your claws and I jump back on your back. " Morain explained his idea. Darke nodded.

"When ever, just lose some pounds, you are heavy." Darke smirked. Morain rolled his eyes.

"GO!" He yelled. Darke zoomed past the ice dragon. Morain jumped and stabbed the ice dragon in the wings. The dragon roared in pain and confusion. It let go of the black dragoness. Darke zoomed under the ice dragon and caught Cynder.

"The hell? You apes protecting the Terror?" The ice dragon yowled.

"No, my teenage dragon friend actually just saw you seemingly running away with the Terror, and he couldn't help but think you were trying to hurt her. And they way indicates that as well. " Morain said and ripped Bastet out.

"Goodbye, and so long." Morain jumped off, Morain fell at an incredible speed.

'_If that moron of a dragon forgets to save me he is in som much trouble in the after life._

"Wawooh!" Darke yowled, appearing right under Morain just in time. Morain used his ape-like reflexes to grab on too the scaly beast. Darke smirked and flew away, with the black dragoness and the gray ape. The ice dragon growled in pain as it flew down to rest.

_Who were those guys?_

_**One Hour Later, Near the city of Warfang.**_

Cynder opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She muttered.

"Safe from that ice dragon." A dark and gold scaled dragon with a gold tail grinned.

Cynder shook from her stupor. She looked in shock at Morain and Darke. Morain was reading a book while Darke was staring. at Cynder.

"Who are you? Where am I? And why is that ape reading a book?" Morain chuckled.

"An ice dragon with some sort of vendetta against you froze you and grabbed you. I distracted the dragon and then Darke saved you. Then we waited for you to thaw out. I'm Morain, an ape army outcast who after some conversation, decided go to the ape colony. Sadly, we got cut off by the Ape Army, and thanks to Darke's scheme, we learned that the apes have gone religious. " Morain's dry tone made Cynder giggle.

"Finally, we helped cheetah's defeat a large amount of the ape army, but then they captured us! We escaped of course, and saved you." The gray ape sighed. "Now my completely moronic friend here plans to go to the city of Warfang, and we will bring you there for some sort of reward, maybe even passage to the ape colony." Morain explained calmly.

Cynder nodded, understanding.

"The Guardian's are sure to help you two out, since you saved me from that ice dragon." She said with a smile. Darke grinned.

"Lets go then! Lets go to Warfang, bring cutey here home and-OW!" Darke screamed as Morain hit Darke.

"Don't insult Cynder like that. Calling her cutey? You disrespect her!" He said, continuing hitting. Cynder laughed.

"I guess years of serving Cynder created a habit of defending her honor!" Darke muttered. Morain growled. "You moronic, cocky, IDIOT!" HE said bunching Darke one more time.

"Lets go meet the Guardian's." Morain said walking away. Darke stared.

"What's with him?" Darke asked while staring. Cynder stared as well.

"I don't really know." Cynder said.

(END OF CHAPTER #3)


End file.
